Unleashing Armageddon
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: Who knew a cure could start a pandemic of epic proportions? Follow Ash, Rosa, and other survivors in their tale as they attempt to keep mankind from the brink of extinction and hold back the many hordes of infected as they survive the impending apocalypse. DeepVastShipping. On Hold for Upcoming Shipping War. Sorry to those who are waiting for update.
1. What Happened Before

Unleashing Armageddon Timeline

**WARNING: May contain spoilers. Do NOT read if you don't want to ruin the story in the future. =D**

Jan. 15, 2011 - The International Emergency and Disaster Response is founded

Sep. 23, 2011 – Ash Ketchum moves to Unova in search for a job opportunity

Jan. 15, 2012 - Brock graduates from Pewter City University with a Biology Master's Degree

Feb. 2, 2012- Ash Meets Rosa while on a trip to Undella Bay

Feb. 13, 2012 – Brock gets a job at the Kanto Disease Research Center.

Mar. 15, 2012 – Ash FINALLY wins the Unova Pokémon League

Mar. 20, 2012 – Ash begins dating Rosa

May 28, 2012- Brock gets married to Lucy

Aug. 8, 2012- Ash makes his first million as Unova Senator

Sep. 20, 2012 – Brock finds the cure for breast cancer after Lucy is diagnosed with the sickness. It's composed of a mix of pathogenic cells that break down the tissue.

Nov. 15, 2012 – The breast cancer cure is released worldwide, saving many of lives

Dec. 12, 2012 – The cure backfires and sends a patient into a coma.

Dec. 15, 2012 – Patient Zero wakes up with severe infection symptoms, such as spitting blood, pale skin, undetectable heartbeat, and yellowed eyes.

Dec. 16, 2012 – Patient Zero infects the doctors attending her. They all are quarantined.

Dec. 19, 2012 – The infected manage to break out causing an outbreak throughout Pewter City.

Dec. 20, 2012 – Brock becomes aware of infection and attempts to find a cure.

Dec. 20, 2012 Cont. - Kanto Government declares State of Emergency.

Dec. 21, 2012 – The infected cause a major epidemic all throughout Kanto. Many cities, including Pewter, have fallen.

Dec. 25, 2012 - Johto and Sinnoh declare State of Emergency

Dec. 27, 2012 - Hoenn and Unova declare State of Emergency

Dec. 27, 2012 Cont. - Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova's governments have fallen

Dec. 29, 2012 - Kalos declares State of Emergency. A "Safe Haven"is bound to be established

New Year's Eve 2012 - Fiore, Almia, Ransei, and Oblivia have fallen.

New Year's Day 2013 - Orre's government has fallen, leaving Kalos organized, for now.

Jan. 2, 2013 – Ash attempts to escape the now infested Unova for safety.

Feb. 2, 2013 – Ash, now a month of survival, decides to take any survivors to a rumored safe haven in Luminose City.

Apr. 30, 2012 – Brock's research center is overrun by infected, killing his research team in the process. His fate or whereabouts are unknown

**READ THE FULL STORY IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS OR MONTHS. ANYWAYS READ MY OTHER STORY WHILE I PLAN THE PLOT. ALSO READ AND REVIEW IN WHICH EVENTS SHOULD BE ADDED TO THE TIMELINE. **


	2. Castelia Retreat

Chapter 1: Castelia Retreat

The television showed nothing. The radio showed nothing. The television only showed static and the radio kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "This is an emergency broadcasting system. Please remain indoors at all times." But staying indoors wasn't gonna do anything. And Ash knew it. He nearly didn't make it out of his house in Aspertia City, where he lived with Rosa. He was the youngest government official before the infection hit Unova, at the age of 25. Rosa turned 24 that year. Ash wanted to get rid of the radio. But Rosa wanted to keep it just in case something aired. Before she mentioned that, Ash had never thought of the possibilities of someone going on air. So he decided to keep it. So far nothing has come up.

"So when are moving out?" she asked. "As soon as we're ready." he responded. He put the last bullet in the mag and clipped it to his M16A3 he found at an abandoned gun shop. Rosa clipped her mags to her two P99 pistols. "Are you ready?" Ash asked his wife. "Ready for anything." she responded. "Just say the word." Ash put his hand on the door, rifle in hand. He glances at Rosa, who nods her head in confirmation. He pulls open the door and Rosa fires the first two shots. Ash aims and takes three down. That was all for a clear. "Where did he say the warehouse was?" Ash asked. "It was three streets down south and then take a right. Then we head down one street it should be on our right." Rosa responded. Ash nodded to show he under stood. "Then we better get going." he said and sped up. Rosa followed after him. Two streets down, Rosa shot down two while Ash shot down two more. "Strange they should be overwhelming us right about now." Ash suggested. But that answer was answered when they turned the next corner.

Ash stopped at a halt at what he saw. "Why do we stop…" she trailed off. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood what seemed every single infected in Castelia. "Oh my god!" she said. The survivors inside were trapped on the roof.

-On the rooftop-

Gary did it this time. If he hadn't fired that shot, they would still be inside safe and sound. He, along with Misty, May, and Max, were stuck in the roof. "Now what do we do?" Misty asked her boyfriend. He knew there was nothing to do. They could stay there and do nothing or Fight and die trying to escape. Gary frowned at the lack of options he had when all of a sudden he heard a ticking on the bottom of the building.

-Ground Level-

"Grenade!" Ash yelled as he threw the bomb in the air. The ticked and ticked until it hit the middle of the horde. The infected near it began fighting for the object until it blew, killing many individuals. "Those on the roof start firing!" Ash yelled from his hidden spot.

-Rooftop-

"Firing? Is that guy crazy?" said Max. "We'll just attract more of those things." "Doesn't matter. As long as we make it out ALIVE." responded Gary. He pulled out his M40A3 bolt action and fired the infected at the distance. Max got his G36C and fired at the close ones he could fire.

-Ground Level-

Ash looked at the roof to see if they were firing. When he saw a gunshot, he pulled out his pack and grabbed the PM-9 he was carrying. "Are you ready?" he asked Rosa and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked nervous of all the possible outcomes, but she was still brave enough to say "Yes." Ash smiled with a hint of nervousness. "Okay." Ash stood up and aimed his weapon and fired. Rosa put away her P99's and fired with her PM-9, bringing down more than five infected. After that they made a sprint to the warehouse.

-Rooftop-

"They're here." said Gary. He ran for the ladder and climbed down. There were still gunshots heard and Gary hesitated. He then opened the door and found Ash and Rosa running in. He closed the door immediately. Ash and Rosa both breathed heavily. "We… made… it." he said in between breaths. Gary slapped his hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled. "You saved our asses out there." he said. "That was nothing." Ash responded. "Nah, you really gave us a hand. We could've been, Ash." Gary responded. Ash gave a look of realization. "Gary?" he said in surprise. "Yeah, it's me." he said. "Long time no see."

"What brought you to Unova?" Ash asked. Gary thought for a moment to when he was in Kanto. "We were in Pallet Town with your mother." he started. "We were watching TV when the Emergency Broadcasting System was activated. On the radio also." "Yeah we know about the broadcasting system." Ash said. Gary nodded. "We were confused when the system went off. Sure after, the emergency sirens began to blare off also. Your mother was on the verge of panic. Then a guy was banging the door. We thought he wasn't infected. So we let him in." Ash stood up when he said that. "Why in BLOODY HELL would you let him in?" he yelled. "I told you, we thought he wasn't infected. And it was the biggest mistake of my life. Soon after he woke up, grabbed your mother and bit her neck." Ash's eyes widened. "What happened next?" he asked in a shaky voice. "She was killed in order for her not to be infected." Gary answered. Ash was now snuffling.

"Anyway, do you have any sort of escape?" Ash asked. "Yeah. We have a boat we used to get here." Misty answered. "So do we leave now or later?" Rosa questioned. "No, not right now. It's night and many more could be coming our way." Ash said. "We'll stay here for the night and we leave first thing tomorrow."

-The next morning-

Ash packed his belongings, loaded his M16A3 and his new Desert Eagle, and helped the others pack. No one knows what could be outside. But whatever it is, they are ready to show no mercy.

**CHEESY, HUH? I COULDN'T THINK ANYTHING BETTER SO DEAL WITH IT. ANYWAY REVIEW AND SUGGEST SIMETHING PPL! ALL FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED.**


End file.
